Broken Bird
by storytell18
Summary: Slade captures the Titans and makes them watch as he breaks Raven, but after he does that, he wants to see just how far he can break her. Rated M for torture/rape, nudity, violence, and brief language
1. Pizza and Poison

**Author's Notes**

Okay, this story is one I am working on while on a temporary hiatus from _Betrayed, Cast Off, Angry_. There will be a number of similarities in characters and tone. Raven will be the protagonist once again while this time, Slade will be the antagonist. Unlike the earlier story's three act structure, this will end up as one act.

This story is ultimately inspired by stories such as "Smoke and Shadows", "Dreams and Memories", and "Breaking Her".

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was another seemingly average day in Jump City. It had been nine months since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, but someone had released them around five weeks ago, resulting in a sudden surge in crime.

The Titans were there to stop the criminals. Today, it was Cinderblock terrorizing the city, causing massive chaos downtown. The police had tried to put an end to the issue, but Cinderblock quickly overwhelmed them.

So now they had to call the Titans. Coming onto the scene was Robin, the Bat protegé and remarkably talented fighter. Robin jumped off the R-Cycle and pulled out his bo-staff, which extended in his hands.

Second on the scene was Robin's girlfriend, Starfire, a princess of the Vega system planet Tamaran. Starfire was an expert warrior with her fury-fueled star-bolts, her confident alien strength, and happiness-driven flight.

Coming out from the T-Car that just arrived was the half-man, half-robot Cyborg, who had the answer to any technical problem and was something all his own. Cyborg promptly turned his right arm into his trademark sonic cannon and aimed it right at Cinderblock.

Fourth out onto the scene was a green falcon, which promptly turned into a green boy, the changeling himself, Beast Boy. He turned into a rhino and got ready to charge on Cinderblock.

Last one on the scene, phasing in through the streets, was the most powerful Titan, the emotionally restrained half-demon Raven, who appeared about as bored and apathetic as they come.

Robin opened things up with, "Alright Cinderblock. You can come in quietly or we will take you down."

Cinderblock roared in fury before picking up a Mini-Cooper and throwing it right at the Titans. Cyborg quickly blasted the car apart and Raven's black energy surrounded the pieces, rendering the Titans unharmed.

Robin then yelled out to his team, "Titans go!"

With that, Starfire began to throw star-bolts right at Cinderblock, hammering him with them but failing to score a knock-out, the intention of it all. Starfire swooped around and made another pass at the stone villain. She fired some more star-bolts at him but Cinderblock grabbed her before throwing her right back at the Titans.

Beast Boy then charged right at Cinderblock as a rhino, quickly hitting him in the gut. While that did push Cinderblock back a few meters, it did little to take down the giant. Cinderblock picked up an abandoned iron girder and swung it at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a rat to dodge the swing before turning into a large gorilla, which grabbed the girder and used it to hit Cinderblock.

Cinderblock then ran on the girder and kicked the changeling right in the head, causing him to turn back into a human and fall unconscious.

Cyborg was the next Titan to take a swing at Cinderblock, firing his sonic cannon at the giant, causing some damage but not enough to put the fight to a close. Suddenly, four missile pods emerged from Cyborg's shoulders and fired right at Cinderblock, scoring four impacts.

Cinderblock fell down onto one knee but he quickly got back up and punched Cyborg away next to the T-Car. It was all down to Robin and Raven right about now.

Robin charged at Cinderblock, scoring a number of damaging blows onto the terror, forcing him to fall back. Robin threw a couple of bird-a-rangs at him, most of which impacted and exploded. However, while it did wear Cinderblock down, he was not down for the count.

Cinderblock then stomped onto the ground, causing vibrations that shook up Robin. Cinderblock jumped up into the air before going down and sending Robin flying right through the air.

Before he could meet a painful finish, Raven grabbed him with her black energy and calmly set him onto the ground.

Raven then said, "My turn", before enveloping Cinderblock with a fist of black energy which she then sent tossing right into an abandoned truck. Cinderblock tried to get up but ultimately found he was then crushed beneath the truck, having been exhausted fighting the Titans.

With that, the police were able to take Cinderblock back into custody, saving the day once again. With that, the Titans returned home.

Little did they realize, someone was watching them from afar. The watcher said to himself, "The Titans haven't lost any of their touch. Predictable as ever, but no less dangerous. Tonight is the night, the day I begin the showcase of how to take them down."

With that, they vanished off the rooftop without a trace.

* * *

After the fight with Cinderblock, the Titans went back to their normal routines. Robin was in the gym doing some damage to a punching bag that was designed to withstand more damage than before. Before, the Titans were burning through punching bags, having to buy another one every week or so after it completely broke apart.

Starfire was in the kitchen preparing food for her pet mutant moth larvae Silkie, consisting of assorted veggies and other ingredients not always seen in the city, or on the planet even. Silkie was one of only two things on the planet - the other being Starfire - that actually ate Star's cooking.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games in the main ops room. It was the brand new racing game, _Hawk of Fury_, and the two were racing helicopters to see who could drive the fastest (in the game). After a long race of exploding cliffs, flaming ice, and low gates, Beast Boy beat Cyborg by just a couple of seconds, earning him the title of _Fury Hawk_.

Raven, predictably, was in her room meditating. She had to meditate for several hours every day to prevent her emotions from getting out of control and causing the apocalypse, again. She really needed the privacy, and her room was designed so she could suppress all outside noise, or all inside noise. As a result, Raven was the most isolated Titan, and the one that people knew the least about.

Raven was reading one of her books, _The Art of Calligraphy_ when she heard knocking on her door. Raven reluctantly put down her book to see who wanted her. She saw it was the Boy Wonder himself - Robin.

"Hey, Raven. We were going to go out for pizza. Do you want to come?", Robin asked.

Raven's reply was, "No. I'm busy."

Before Raven could close the door, Robin pushed his foot in the way, enabling him to keep the door open.

"You don't have anything else to do. And we rarely see you outside of missions."

"I just...I just don't have a good feeling about this."

"It'll be fine, Raven. Come on, let's go."

With that, Robin grabbed Raven and dragged her right out of her room. He would make sure she would be with other people, even if it killed her. Too bad he didn't think about that last part, for things were going to happen that night. Things he would unquestionably regret.

* * *

The Titans drove in the T-Car to their typical pizza place, Mario's, and it was surprisingly quiet at night. Normally, it was one of the most crowded restaurants in the city. The Titans sat down at their usual table and their predictable pizza debate began.

Cyborg said, "Triple Meat Treat."

Beast Boy said, "Tofu Veggie."

Starfire said, "Cucumber, pastrami, and relish pizza."

Robin and Raven, as usual, sat the argument out, knowing they would predictably get a cheese pizza in the end. It satisfied all parties, but why they would not come to consensus sooner always puzzled them.

After several minutes of arguing, the Titans finally reached the decision to get a cheese pizza - none of Cyborg's meat, none of Beast Boy's tofu, and none of Star's bizarre ingredients.

Just before they could place their order, Raven began to sense a lot of footsteps were headed their way. It sounded like they were about to be visited by an army.

As the footsteps drew closer, the Titans knew it was a familiar army. An army of robots. And only one guy in the city had access to such an army.

The Titans prepped for battle as they saw scores of Slade-bots coming out in front of the pizza place. And seconds later came out their commander, the dangerous criminal mastermind Slade.

Slade opened up with a greeting. "Hello, Titans. It's been a while, hasn't it? Not since Trigon I presume?"

Beast Boy said, "What about the amusement park? Remember that? Oh wait, you sent a robot decoy."

Slade's reply was, "I didn't want you making a major mistake. Terra never really did care for you. Now, if you would surrender yourselves."

Robin interrupted, saying, "No way. We don't give up that easy."

Slade said, "If you don't, my robots will take you all down. Would you rather go quietly or go down fighting?"

The first line of Slade-bots aimed arm guns right at the Titans.

Robin and the other Titans jumped down as Robin said, "Titans go!"

Starfire and Cyborg quickly began working on the Slade-bots, blasting them apart with their star-bolts and cannon blasts. It appears Slade did little to upgrade his robotic army.

Beast Boy and Raven soon joined Starfire and Cyborg while Robin began fighting Slade. Beast Boy's animal forms enabled him to break up the Slade-bots while Raven's black energy enabled her to tear and smash them apart.

In the fight against Slade, Robin was about as matched with Slade as he ever could be. Slade commented, "I am correct when I say we are so much alike."

Robin yelled out as he struck towards Slade with the bo-staff, "I am nothing like you! Why did you come back after so long?"

Slade kicked the bo-staff out of Robin's hands and delivered a devestating kick to Robin's abdomen.

Robin pulled out two bird-a-rangs to strike Slade with, but Slade pulled out a customized taser, which he aimed at Robin's neck.

Slade fired the taser, which instantly impacted Robin. The electrocuted Robin then fell right back down onto the ground.

Slade said, "One down. Four to go." He then turned his attention to the other four Titans making work of his Slade-bot army.

While Starfire was blasting away at the Slade-bots, increasing her total number of robot kills up to sixty-two within several minutes, Slade charged right at Starfire.

Before Starfire could react to the mastermind's attack, Slade punched Starfire in the face before pulling the taser on Starfire. Starfire was durable, but she could not stand up against a taser. She fell unconscious, leaving three Titans remaining in the fight against Slade.

Cyborg blasted the taser out of Slade's hands before Beast Boy stepped on it, crushing it to bits. Slade, infuriated, pulled out an energy blaster and took aim at Cyborg.

Raven used her black energy to create a shield for Cyborg, preventing Slade from hitting him. Slade, realizing that he couldn't hit Cyborg, took aim at Beast Boy.

Slade fired and struck Beast Boy, now a raptor, in the chest. Beast Boy turned back into human form before falling unconscious. Slade didn't kill Beast Boy - the blaster was not designed to kill - but it did knock him out. Two Titans remaining. The odds were in Slade's ever-increasing favor.

Slade discarded the energy blaster before putting his sights on Raven. In shock, Raven's shield protecting Cyborg went down. In Slade's moment of distraction, Cyborg tackled the criminal onto the ground before throwing him aside. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade, but he expertly dodged the attacks like they were nothing.

Cyborg yelled, "Come on! What are you?"

Slade's cold reply was, "A very enhanced human being, Cyborg."

With that, Slade punched Cyborg down before pulling out a mini-EMP grenade. Slade put the grenade on Cyborg, causing him to shut down.

Raven's black energy surrounded a trash can and Raven threw it at Slade. However, Slade turned around and kicked it out of the sky.

Raven said, "You're going down, Slade. You shouldn't have killed him."

Slade replied, "I didn't kill him. He's asleep. But my dear Raven, I believe it is you that will go down. I guarantee it."

Raven's black energy surrounded every object in the area - benches, mailboxes, umbrellas. They went right at Slade but none could strike him as he approached the team demonling. Raven was forced to fall back, soon noticing the increasing number of Slade-bots headed in her direction.

Raven's black energy attacked the Slade-bots while trying to stay one step ahead of Slade. However, the number of Slade-bots ultimately became too overwhelming for Raven and soon they had grabbed both of her arms and one slapped a gag over her face, rendering her unable to use her powers.

Raven muttered, or tried to say, "Slade, what are you doing?"

Slade told Raven, "It has begun. I assure you, you will never be the same."

With that, Slade inserted a needle into Raven's neck and injected the entire needle's contents into Raven, causing her to fall unconscious.

Slade said, "Take them to the base. Put the other four in the observation chambers. I want them to have front-row seating to what I am going to do to their prized bird."


	2. Assembly to Torture

It has been roughly sixteen hours since Slade abducted the Titans - it is now ten in the morning and the Titans remain asleep.

After bringing the Titans to a warehouse on the other side of the city, far away from the Tower, Slade began securing the Titans.

First, he removed Robin's utility belt and proceeded to disarm the Boy Wonder. Then, he placed him into a chamber before putting his arms and legs into tight bindings on the chamber walls. Slade closed the chamber before working on the other Titans.

Second, he placed a shock collar on Beast Boy, preventing him from changing forms and potentially escaping. Slade didn't want them escaping, he wanted them to see what he intended on doing as he did it. He placed Beast Boy in a similar chamber he placed Robin in before strapping his arms and legs to bindings.

Third, Slade accessed Cyborg's computer logs and disabled his defensive mechanisms and weapons and then proceeded to deactivate the ability to close his eyes before putting him in the chamber, which he then activated a magnet that stuck him to the chamber walls, unable to move.

Fourth and last to get the chamber treatment was Starfire, who he first bound in a straitjacket before putting a shock collar on her, rendering her unable to use her starbolts, flight, or strength. He strapped Starfire's chest and legs to the chamber walls before closing it.

After handling the first four Titans, Slade moved on to Raven. First, he put a collar similar to those on Beast Boy and Starfire on her, but unlike their collars, it wasn't a shock collar. Slade figured Raven would be in enough pain as it is after what he did, but he could activate the shock features if he felt it would be necessary. Then, two of his Slade-bots tied chains to Raven's arms and legs before strapping her onto a podium. Raven could not move and would remain unable to resist.

Slade said, "Almost showtime. Bring the Titans to the observation room. I want them to see what I will be doing."

A number of Slade-bots soon came in and carried the four chambers containing the Titans to an observation room, which was above the ground and looking into what appeared to be a high school gym.

The Titans finally came to and proceeded to realize their predicament. Robin realized he had been disarmed of his utility belt and his lock-picking tools, as well as any other weapons he carried on him.

Slade came in right as the Titans realized they were unable to escape. Moving in front of the Titans, Slade began to speak.

"Greetings Titans. For your sake, I suggest you avoid trying to escape. I have made it impossible at the moment. Beast Boy, Starfire, I would additionally suggest avoiding to use your powers. Attached on you are shock collars that will activate if either of you try to use your powers, which will force you to cease at once."

Cyborg then realized something. "Slade, wait a minute. Why can't I close my eyes?"

Slade said, "You'll see soon enough. All of you. I want you all to see it, all of it. And you won't be alone, a lot of people will be coming and paying quite the price to get in. Ten thousand just for one admission ticket. You four get it for free, but of course, the chambers. And don't worry about Raven, you'll see her soon enough."

With that, Slade walked out of the room, calm and collected. Robin said to the other Titans, "Whatever is happening, it is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

Within two hours, almost all of Jump City's villains had come into the warehouse, ranging from Brother Blood and Mad Mod to Johnny Rancid and Fang to Dr. Light and Mumbo. Soon enough, the stands were full of criminals. Even the Brotherhood of Evil showed up for the occassion. The Titans did note that Blackfire and Jinx were not in attendance.

After the stands had filled in with Jump City's criminals, Slade walked into the room. The Titans soon discovered that the effects of the chamber included that they no longer had control of their eyes - Slade had forced them open for the duration of whatever he's doing.

A microphone came down from the ceiling and Slade grabbed it, beginning to address his massive audience.

"Greetings to all of you. We all have one thing in common, which is why we are all here. That is we've all been stopped by the Teen Titans, all of whom are also here. Four of them are currently watching this as we speak from observation. Today, I intend to show the world that the Titans can be taken down. And to do that, I have a lovely participant."

With that, a stand began to rise in the center of the gym, and the Titans were horrified to see it - Raven was all chained up, still drowsy, and was wearing a collar on her neck that blocked her powers. The Titans knew that Slade intended on hurting Raven beyond compare.

Raven soon began to wake up, noticing she is in a gym and the massive amounts of villains also present. However, the Titans were hidden behind a two-way mirror, that allowed the Titans to see Raven but prevented Raven from seeing them.

Raven asked, "Where am I? Wait a minute, Slade!"

Raven tried to blast Slade with her black energy, but nothing came out.

Slade said, "A precaution. Your powers are gone thanks to the collar. And don't try removing it, only I can remove it. Now, the show can begin."

Raven began to dread what Slade was going to do when she saw lots of rocks coming into the gym - big stones. Raven knew this meant one thing - Terra.

"To start things off, you'll see my dashing apprentice in action."

The Titans were confused by that remark when suddenly the first and smallest rock (which was still around twenty pounds) flew towards Raven, impacting her right in the stomach.

Raven, reeling in pain, could not notice that Slade had deactivated her chains. Another rock (this time around eighty pounds) soon slammed into her, which caused her to hit the gym wall.

The Titans were devastated to see Terra floating right into the gym on a rock. Terra was wearing an orange shirt with a black S logo on it plus black pants.

Terra said, "Hello there, you bitch. Time to vent off some anger."

With that, the rock that had previously impacted Raven began to form around her, creating a sort-of glove on her arms and legs.

Terra then used her powers to throw Raven around using the rocks surrounding her. She smashed Raven around the ceiling, ground, and the walls, which began to badly bruise the half-demon. Raven noticed that how Terra was attacking her was not unlike the way she thrashed Slade in the library.

Terra broke apart a large hundred pound rock and sent the pieces right towards Raven, each rock smashing up against her like a dagger. Raven was in so much pain now from Terra's first attack. And she knew that her pain had just begun.

With that, Terra used her powers to move Raven over to what appeared to be a table with two needles towards the shoulder area.

Raven was pushed onto the table, the needles stabbing into her shoulders as Terra's rocks quickly created restraints that prevented Raven from moving.

Slade came towards Raven, though his gloves were now yellow instead of the usual gray.

Slade said, "I know you're wondering what the gloves are for. In the Lanterns, yellow equals fear. And that is what these gloves are for. To bring out fear. Let's just wander through that little head of yours and see what you've been through."

Raven was panicky, trying to get away, but Terra's restraints made it impossible for her to move. Slade touched Raven with the gloves and Raven went into pain, shaking and screaming as Slade got her memories and looks at her pains.

Terra asked, "Master, what did you see?"

Slade said, "Raven, you truly are the bottom of everything. Worthless as a demon, creepy as a human. Do these ring a bell to you - ugly, disgusting, abomination, creep, putrid? I could go on all day."

Raven knew those words, and felt their pain bite at her. When she was only eight, Azarath had exiled her to Earth in hopes of killing her to avert the prophecy and spare the dimension.

"Nobody accepted you. Nobody liked you. Nobody loved you. You spent your days being rejected by grocery stores and soup kitchens and homeless shelters and adoption agencies. You had to either eat from the garbage or rob from stores, before sleeping in the gutter of society - boxes, trash cans. You actually spent your first year on Earth crying yourself to sleep? Turns out big bad Raven is a big cry baby. She is quite interesting."

Raven was put through even more pain as Slade brought back the torturous memories of her childhood, which was cut short by her banishment. She too often was rejected from homeless shelters, being told they were full. Raven knew however, she was rejected because nobody was showing kindness to her. She became the city creep within weeks of her arrival. A popular school game had been "What would you do?", which often had options like eaten by an alligator or drowned in acid against friending or even kissing the creep.

"The police never helped you even when you had been attacked, and even arrested you just for defending yourself. Does a fifty year prison charge ring a bell? Of course it did help that once you became a Titan, all the charges were dropped. But I would never have imagined you the criminal, Raven. You were viciously attacked but they never pursued the attackers. Even if someone intervened, they would just punch you even more."

Raven had fled the city where she had been - Local City (yes, that is its name) and was on the run for years, going from New York and Philadelphia to Gotham City and Metropolis. She was truly unwanted, unloved, abandoned by the only people that mildly cared about her.

"And as a Titan, you still were ignored. You were left in your room, quietly contemplating your miserable existence. The Titans never cared about you. They only wanted you because of your power. You were nothing more than a weapon, a tool. Look around you, Raven. The Titans aren't here. Shouldn't they be saving you? They don't care about you Raven. I'd bet they would pick a new member before they would consider looking for you."

The Titans were aghast to hear what Slade was saying, but they were unable to move, remaining trapped within the chambers and unseen by Raven.

Terra got up and began to speak at Raven. "Yeah, you miserable little bitch, what hurts more? The pain or knowing that your so-called friends liked me more than they ever appreciated you? They would pick their lively geomancer in a heartbeat over their creepy demon. Nobody loves you, Raven. Nobody ever will. Robin has Starfire, Beast Boy has me, Cyborg has Bumblebee. Who do you have? Oh that's right a manipulating dragon."

Raven was put through unspeakable pain as Terra brought up Malchior. The bastard broke her heart and Raven never fully recovered from the betrayal.

Slade stepped back up and said, "A lot of things surprised me about you. Like the fact that you are a virgin."

The Titans were horrified to hear what Slade just said - they knew instantly that Slade was planning on robbing from Raven one of the few attributes she could hold dear to herself.

With that, Terra changed the restraints on Raven from the bars on her chest and legs to strapping down her hands beneath the table and tying up her arms as well as stretching out her legs and tying together her feet with rock.

Slade advanced on Raven before proceeding to rip Raven's cloak off entirely, throwing it to the side.

Slade calmly said, "I've been waiting for this part for so long."

Slade then tore Raven's leotard right off of her body, exposing her bare breasts and genitalia to the swooning villain crowd.

Slade then pulled down his pants to reveal his member, ready to enter the demonling. Slade didn't have to wetten up his captive bird - Trigon told Slade that Raven is always wet (one of the perks of being a half-demon).

Without warning, Slade inserted himself into Raven, increasing the volume of the nearby speakers so everyone heard when her hymen broke. Slade had Raven's virginity, hook, line, and sinker.

The Titans were aghast, but the villains were cheering as Slade forcefully pumped himself into Raven as her virgin blood quickly ran down her legs - her last attribute of good was stolen away from her.

Raven screamed as Slade continued to push into her, roughly, viciously as he pounded down forcefully onto her breasts, hurting her even further as his pace continued.

At last, Slade reached climax, spilling his goods into Raven before pulling himself out. Terra, noticing what looked like tears, on Raven's eyes, removed the restraints from Raven.

Slade pulled his pants back on as he looked at Raven. She quickly pulled herself into a fetal position, scrounching away from the audiences as she sobbed quietly.

Slade then said to the audience, getting more proud and boastful as he spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, Raven...is broken!"

The villains cheered Slade for doing what none had thought possible. The Titans, having been forced to watch the entire thing, came to a startling realization. They had thought they couldn't be broken, but seeing how Slade brought the most powerful, most resistant Titan to her breaking point, they realized they could be broken as well.

The Titans were filled with anger and tears as they continued to watch Slade standing over his conquest.

The platform underneath Raven then brought her down beneath the gym, fading out of sight, hopeless and pained.

* * *

In Slade's central room, Terra came in after the villains had left.

Terra inquired, "Was today a success?"

Slade said, "Indeed my apprentice. Over ten million in cash from the thousands of people that came to watch. And Raven was broken."

"So what now, master? Will we break the other Titans?"

"No. Not yet. Raven has been broken, but she is resilient. I intend to break her completely, so she will never be able to fight again, forced into the deepest rut and buried where nobody will find her."

"What about the other Titans? Will they watch?"

"I have another plan in mind."


	3. Escape for Some

After Slade had finished breaking her in front of the city's villain clients, Raven was now trapped in what appeared to be a dark, cold stone cellar with barely any light. Raven huddled herself into the corner farthest away from the door, now only in her boots and the torn remains of her leotard, which resembled the bikini her leotard was turned into on her birthday.

Raven was shaking in fear, after having felt Slade break her forcefully, painfully, humiliating her in front of the city. What's worse was, that everything he said to them was true. That she was a freak, worthless to everybody. A demon that tried to do good, a hero that was the spawn of the worst being imaginable. Everybody hated her, even the people she thought were her friends - they isolated her, used her for their own purposes, and ignored her.

The world she had known the day before crumbled in seconds right before her eyes. She wanted so much for the world to return to how it was yesterday, but it never could be.

As the pounding pain of that day continued to overwhelm her, Slade and Terra walked in. Slade greeted Raven, saying "Hello again, Raven. How did today feel? Enlightening, wasn't it?"

Raven bitterly spat at Slade, "It was awful. You just hit a new low, Slade. You are going to regret it."

Slade said, "Maybe. But I suggest you have something to eat. You will be here for a while. Don't try to resist, I broke you already. And don't worry, it isn't poisoned"

Terra left a plate covered by a lid on the floor, kicking it over to the corner next to Raven. Slade and Terra left the room as Raven rushed over to the plate.

She removed the lid and saw two carrots, which Raven had to admit wasn't the most satiating thing for her. Still, it was better than nothing at this point.

Raven quickly devoured both carrots, leaving nothing left on the plate. However, it wasn't enough for her stomach. Raven didn't need to eat as much because she was a half-demon but still those carrots wouldn't have been anywhere near enough for her.

Slade and Terra watched from the nearby monitor outside of her cell. After Raven finished the carrots, she retreated back into her corner, huddling. They both knew Raven was breaking, and by the time they were finished, she would be totally broken.

Slade walked back into the room with his apprentice. Terra asked the captive, "How was your lunch, Rae?"

Raven didn't answer that question with a reply. As a result, Terra put her foot on Raven's back and pushed her down onto the ground.

Slade said, "I expect you to answer questions asked Raven, whether it be to me or my apprentice. Failure to do so only results in pain. Now, we're going to play a little _Let's Make a Deal_."

Raven did not know what deal she would be making, but she knew it would be a lose-lose scenario in every way.

A monitor flipped open in her cell, which revealed the Titans trapped in their chambers, struggling to escape.

Slade began to speak, "Your so-called friends, trapped in these chambers, unable to escape. Personally, I was thinking of doing what I did to you to them. Five broken Titans. Then maybe I'll continue to all of the Titans, the Honorary Titans. Even to your kids."

Raven was aghast to what Slade had said, refusing to let him hurt her "kids". Raven said, "I won't let you hurt them. Even if you were serious on your threat. You know that your son is a Titan, correct?"

Slade knew that Jericho was a Titan, and the Titans all knew of Jericho and Slade's relationship, but they chose not to excommunicate Jericho because of his family, mainly because he wasn't the only Titan with family problems.

Slade said, "Here's the deal. I can keep the Titans here until I break them before continuing on to break all of the Titans one by one, which even if you tried, you could not stop, while you got set free. Or...I free your friends and you take their torture in their stead. You have five minutes to decide. Otherwise, none of you leave."

Slade and Terra walked out of the cell before closing the door, leaving Raven to think.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Robin was beginning to wake up after a very long sleep. He could not help but think about what had happened the day before, thinking it was nothing but nightmares.

Robin noticed after he woke up that he was at Titans Tower, in his room, with his utility belt and all of his weapons back on his person. Something seemed awfully strange to Robin, so he decided to check it out.

Robin walked into the main ops room where Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had all started to wake up, unsure of what exactly had happened.

Beast Boy said, "Dude, what happened? What's going on?"

Cyborg checked the date on both his computer logs and on the Tower computer, which Slade could not access if he tried. They matched, it was Thursday the nineteenth. They had fought Slade on Tuesday the seventeenth but Wednesday remained a bit foggy for them.

Cyborg said, "I think we're having some trouble remembering yesterday."

Starfire added in, "I do remember us being held captive in chambers."

Robin's memory caused him to remember what had happened - them in the chambers in the gym, all of the villains in the audience.

Robin said, "We were abducted by Slade at the pizza place. He put us in chambers and suppressed our abilities."

Beast Boy asked, "What was the purpose? And where's Raven?"

Cyborg said, solemnly and coldly, "He brought us there to make us watch...as he broke Raven. Physically, mentally, emotionally. Every villain in the city watched. And Terra helped Slade out."

Beast Boy could not believe what he was hearing - Terra was helping Slade beat up and break Raven.

Starfire said, "We should probably check to see that friend Raven is okay."

The Titans went down to Raven's room to see if she is there. They opened her door but saw Raven was nowhere in the room. Cyborg went on to check the entire Tower to find that Raven was nowhere - not on the roof, not in the bathroom, nowhere.

Robin asked, "So where is Raven?"

Beast Boy stated with unquestionable pain, "Dead. Slade killed her back at the base. I saw, I became the Beast, broke out and attacked Slade. Then I remember rescuing you guys and bringing you back to the Tower."

Starfire then could only say with no enthusiasm, "So, friend Raven is dead?"

Beast Boy nodded. They could not believe that Raven was dead, but little did they know they were wrong.

* * *

Raven was moved into what appeared to be a track room, where Terra was standing with a number of big rocks. Raven, however, was chained up by her neck so she could not move.

Terra then said, "Today begins your complete breakdown. First, we'll start with my target practice. Let's see how well I can aim at a still target."

With that, Terra raised one of the rocks and aimed it right at Raven. As Raven was chained down, she could not move nor resist as Terra struck her with the rock's fury, forcing her down onto her knees in pain.

Terra remarked, "I'm very accurate. That is it for now. You'll see what comes next for you."

Terra left the room, leaving the still-chained, half-naked half-demon in the room, dreadfully awaiting what is going to come next on what will end up becoming an endless odyssey of torture.

Two Slade-bots walked into the room and undid the chains before moving Raven to her next station for the day.

Raven was brought to what appeared to be a pool where Slade was waiting with a dusty brown cloth mask. The mask was forcibly placed on Raven's head.

Slade said, "Raven, now I have some questions for you. Answer and you won't get a tank."

Raven nodded in compliance.

Slade started off by asking, "What is the access code to Titans Tower?"

Raven said, "Go to hell."

Slade replied, "Already been. You remember that, Raven. And you weren't being cooperative."

With that, Raven's head was submerged into the water, causing the cloth mask to cling to her face. After thirty seconds underwater, Raven was surfaced as she heavily coughed out the water, or tried to, and began breathing heavily and quickly.

As regurgitated water landed at Raven's feet, Slade responded, "I'll ask you again, and I better get an answer this time. What is the access code to Titans Tower?"

Raven refused to give Slade an answer. So, Raven's head was once again dunked into the water for thirty seconds, causing her to squirm as she tried to give herself some air. When she surfaced, water quickly exited Raven's throat and mouth as she breathed heavily.

For around an hour, this routine continued. Slade asked Raven for the access code to Titans Tower, and Raven refused to give it up, causing her to be submerged into water, nearly killing her.

Then, Slade grabbed Raven, removed the cloth mask that was sticking to her face, and proceeded to drag her tired, hurt body out of the room, going through the cold stone corridors before arriving in a plain stone room with a narrow chair.

Two Slade-bots then proceeded to strap Raven up to the chair such that Raven's chest was pushed against the back of the chair, leaving her back exposed. Her hands were tied up as were her legs, making it impossible to move.

Slade pulled out a nine-o-tails whip and began circling around Raven. He cracked the whip and swung it at Raven's back, causing a number of hits, saying "Selfless Raven. Always giving herself up to save people that don't want her around. You gave the Titans their freedom at the cost of your own. How does that feel, Raven, knowing that they will never rescue you?"

Raven angrily pushed out of her mouth, "They will rescue me, Slade. And you will get what's coming to you."

Slade continued walking around Raven, saying "Your optimism, however foolish, is quite enjoyable. But you and I both know they will not be saving you this time. They failed to stop me from breaking you before. What, in your little gray head, makes you believe otherwise?"

Raven said, "I know they will save me from you. You cannot break me."

Slade cracked the whip again and struck Raven in the back several more times, leaving more scarring injuries on her back. "I bet you they've given up all hope for you. I bet they're already looking for your replacement. One that is better than you. More active, more open. One that will make the Titans forget about the waste of time you are, Raven."

Raven cringed at what Slade said, and two tear drops began to fall down her cheeks. Before they could reach the ground, they were caught in Slade's hand.

"Crying my dear girl. I couldn't have broken you that easily. I was only just beginning. And I do mean so."

Slade repeatedly struck Raven in the back, soon causing her to bleed wherever the whip tails struck her. Raven began to scream and cry out in agony.

She yelled, "Slade! Stop!" But Slade didn't stop, no matter how much Raven pleaded or begged or cried, he continued whipping Raven until he had created lines of blood carved into her skin. They ran down her, stinging with every inch.

A Slade-bot walked into the room with a bucket of salt-water which Slade graciously took. He proceeded to throw the entirety of the bucket on Raven's back, causing her to cry out once again in pain as the salty water stung the injuries, increasing the damage they did to the increasingly frail Raven.

Slade watched as Raven felt the pain on every inch of her, burning through her like nothing she ever experienced before. He was getting closer and closer to bagging him a broken bird, but there was still much to go before Raven would be nothing more than a shell.

Raven could not feel as the Slade-bots undid her restraints and began to carry her back to her cell, where Slade was waiting once again with Terra.

Raven asked, "What are you doing here?"

Slade said, "To deliver your sleep medication. She's here because it arouses her."

With that, Slade kicked Raven's boots off before throwing the top of her broken leotard over her head and the bottom under her legs. Raven was getting panicked, knowing Slade intended to repeat what he did yesterday.

Slade pulled down his pants and plunged himself immediately into the violet half-demon, going harder and faster than he did the day before, pressing down onto her breasts to bring anguish in her chest.

Slade got to his climax quicker than he did yesterday, which was a huge relief for Raven, so he removed himself from Raven, flipped her over, and began plunging himself into Raven's ass.

Raven continued to scream, trying to get herself away from Slade's filthy touch, but he had her secured so she could not escape. And in the meanwhile, Terra was watching them with a video camera, which was recording every moment.

Slade came to another climax inside of Raven. He removed his member from her, put back on his pants, and walked out with Terra, who continued recording the naked Raven in her cell until she closed the door.

Raven slipped back on her ruined leotard after she found the pieces Slade had tossed aside and put on her boots, hoping she could fall asleep and dream it all away.

However, Raven could only dream the memories of her last two days of pain, and could only think about what further torture Slade could come up with.

* * *

Slade went back to his quarters, which were very exquisite with a king-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a tricked-out bathroom, a dresser, and a bookshelf. He got into his bed and began to fall asleep, thinking of how to continually humiliate and break the half-demon.

Terra returned to her quarters, which had a queen-sized bed, an untraceable computer, a dresser, a mirror, and a closet. She grabbed a pair of headphones and removed the tape from the video camera. She put the tape into a portable video player before slipping off her uniform, leaving her just in an orange and black bikini.

She put the headphones on her before pressing play, allowing Terra to watch the rape of Raven by Slade, which caused quite the arousal of Terra. Terra dreamed sweetly of being able to rape Raven, which caused her panties to get very wet.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I do have a question for all of you. Do you happen to find this story, graphic for your age? I mean, would this story be age-appropriate for you, whoever you are? It's just I have a critic who says this story is way too dark for this site. I could really use some backup, some support. This isn't the darkest thing on the site, I know that. If you would like to respond to my question, that would be most welcoming.


	4. Girl on Girl

**Author's Notes**

In this chapter, there will be a lesbian rape scene, so if that offends you, please leave the page. I don't want to have to deal with being accused of corrupting my audiences.

* * *

It's been over a week since the Titans had gotten out of Slade's holding chambers, and also a week since Raven did not come back with them.

The Titans were trying to get over their loss of Raven and find her replacement. A few days ago, they approached Argent, asking if she wanted to join the Titans.

However, Argent's response was:

_"As much as I would like to join you guys, I can't. I don't want to bogged down to a team right about now, especially one that lost such a prominent member. I'd feel like you were trying to fill Raven's shoes with my own."_

Argent's reply pretty much nailed what the Titans were trying to do - replace Raven, an impossible but very doable task. Yesterday, they asked Jinx if she wanted to join the Titans.

Her response was:

_"I'd have to pass on that. I'm doing well with Kid and I don't want to have to leave him. Even if I did, I couldn't replace Raven."_

Once again, Jinx figured out what the Titans were doing. At least she rejected them for her partner, Kid Flash, with whom she had a steady relationship going, and it would be steadier if Kid were hitting on fewer girls.

Ever since Raven was forcibly taken from the team, their battles had become much longer and much harder. Enemies like Doctor Light and Mumbo Jumbo, who could normally be beaten in seconds by Raven, now took hours and caused much more damage and anguish.

The city was beginning to criticize the Titans for their decreased effectiveness - how could they lose Raven, they asked. If it weren't for the fact that they were acting outside of city jurisdiction and they had League support, they would have been on very fragile ground.

Back at the Tower, the team had just gotten back from a two hour plus battle with Atlas and Wrestling Star. Cyborg's joints had been badly damaged in the battle, and needed a lot of repairs. Beast Boy's head was suffering the mother of all migranes and could barely focus enough to change forms. Starfire cracked a rib in the fight and was beginning to suffer from nausea while Robin had dislocated his left elbow.

If Raven were here, she could be able to patch them up, decrease their recovery time, but she was gone. The Titans had to accept that, no matter how hard the truth was. But they didn't know what the truth was.

* * *

Raven had been faced with non-stop pain and torture ever since she had been taken by Slade. In the morning, she had to deal with Terra using her as target practice, and Terra always hit Raven, often times with very big rocks that did heavy damage to Raven, but Raven's powers were not completely suppressed - her healing allowed her to patch up some of the wounds, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Afterwards, Raven was interrogated by Slade for information on the Titans, whether it be by waterboarding, electrocution, or just plain physical beatings, Slade hurt Raven as she refused to give up information on her teammates, no matter what the price to her.

Slade followed this with psychological pain. He tormented her about her loneliness, her ugliness, everything Raven felt insecure about he pressed into her, everything she felt secure about he tore down and used it to hurt her. Often times, Slade reinforced his messages with more physical pain, in whatever form he deemed fit.

At night, Slade brought Raven back to her cell, stripped her and then raped her without mercy, often with Terra recording it with a video camera, which Terra would later watch to arouse herself. Raven knew one thing from this - that Terra was completely nuts.

In addition, Raven was deprived of sleep both by nightmares she suffered of the torture Slade gave her and the various noises made outside, whether it be footsteps, objects falling, the light buzzing, or even sirens blaring out in the night. As well, Raven was rarely given any food or water. In the week she had been here, she had only gotten two carrots, a stale end of bread, and a couple of drops of water.

Raven was slowly losing her mind and her strength. She couldn't escape from the prison Slade had designed from her, nor could she resist whenever he advanced on her.

* * *

Raven was awoken from her sleep by Terra, who shocked Raven by pressing a button that activated the shocks on her collar.

Raven was startled, but not surprised to see Terra in her cell. Raven had barely gotten an hour of sleep that night, which was more than she had gotten in the past few days.

Terra said, "Morning you bitch. Time to get a move on."

With that, two Slade-bots entered the room and grabbed Raven from the ground, their hands pressing deeply into her arms, causing her pain before the actual torture sessions began.

Raven was brought into the track room where Terra does her "target practice". However, Raven was confronted with a change - she wasn't chained up in one place.

Terra said, "A change of pace. Now, I'll be doing target practice on a moving target. You have five seconds before I start."

Raven quickly began to run, trying to get as much distance away from Terra before she began attacking. Raven reached a door and tried to pull it open, hoping she could attempt an escape.

However, the door wouldn't budge - it was locked from the outside. She soon began to run as she noticed Terra levitating rocks into the air. They began heading right towards her, and Raven tried to avoid each rock but they just moved towards her.

At last, all the rocks impacted her and she fell down onto the ground, hurt as always.

Raven commented, "It didn't make a difference. You still hit me."

Terra replied to Raven's comment, "I do have a good aim. Thanks for noticing."

Terra walked out of the track room and two Slade-bots came into the room, picking up Raven for her next session of torture. This time, she was brought into an empty room that looked a lot like her cell, but it had a wooden chair that was obviously splintering and a jar of an unknown acid. Slade was standing by the jar.

Slade commanded, "Sit her down."

The Slade-bots complied, putting Raven in the seat before strapping her wrists and ankles to the chair. It was time for her interrogation. Slade picked up a pipette and squeezed the top, allowing it to fill with the infernal acid.

Slade then began, aiming the pipette right at Raven's upper left arm. "Where is the water entrance to Titans Tower?"

Raven said, "I won't tell."

With that remark of defiance, two drops of acid landed on Raven's gray skin, causing it to burn harshly as it left two red dots. Slade positioned the pipette on Raven's lower left arm and prepared to ask another question.

"What is the frequency for the T-Communicator?" With that, Raven knew that Slade would be able to access her communicator. After the Brotherhood incident, the T-Communicators were upgraded to require a frequency input and a fingerprint.

Raven defiantly remarked, "Your dreams." And she paid for that statement with two more drops of acid burning her lower left arm.

Slade moved the pipette to her upper right arm and asked another question, "What is the log code to Cyborg's CPU?" Raven knew if Slade knew the log code, he could hack into Cyborg and use him to cause all sorts of hell, which would end Cyborg's life.

"I'll never tell you", Raven threw back at Slade. And two drops of acid burned her arm. Slade moved to her lower right arm and prepared to fire off another question.

"Where is the backup data storage facility for the Titans mainframe?" If Slade got that, she dreaded what he could do with all of that information.

"You'll never get it", was Raven's response. Slade's reply...was two more drops of acid. Slade then moved the pipette right over Raven's cleavage, leading Raven to get increasingly anxious.

Slade asked, "Who is Beast Boy? Tell me and I won't drop the acid on you."

Raven was struggling, trying to decide whether or not to expose Beast Boy. At last, before Slade could drop the acid, Raven shouted "Garfield Logan."

Slade dropped the pipette and began to clap, almost sarcastically. Slade replied, "Way to go, Raven. One step closer to breaking. And for the record, I knew Gar was Beast Boy for a long time, before Terra even."

Raven asked Slade, "How did you find out?"

Slade said, "He's green and he turns into animals. He sticks out like a sore thumb. Victor Stone, or Cyborg, his identity is public knowledge. And Robin, his identity is harder to figure out. But I know that Bruce Wayne is Batman, so Robin is Richard Grayson. Starfire's name is Koriand'r, just translated. And you, Raven, you are simply Raven. No last name, no nickname, no other alias."

Raven's head began to slump down, realizing she had just cracked to Slade, even though he knew the information long beforehand. If he knew that, what else did he know about the Titans?

With that, a Slade-bot removed the acid from the room, leaving Raven seated with Slade standing. Slade put his hand on Raven's chin and brought his face up towards Raven's, forcefully.

Slade asked, "How does it feel? Ratting on your so-called friends? The friends that abandoned you, the friends that refused to save you, the friends you put your life on the line for, and then stabbed you in the back?"

Raven spat at Slade, "Don't talk about them like that."

Slade removed his grip from Raven's face and slapped her hard across the face, causing some blood to come out of her mouth.

"Temper, Raven. It really will be the death of you. It dawned on me recently that you aren't really a person, just an object. The gem of the Earth's destruction. A very glorious fate no matter the consequence. You are the anti-Christ, Raven."

Raven said, "No. I'm more than that. I'm not the harbinger of the apocalypse."

"You are, Raven. Frankly, I'm surprised your friends kept you around, knowing that you could kill them at any waking moment. How does that feel, Raven, knowing that they could be dead at any moment when you're around, and that it would all be your fault? I would have guessed they would have tossed you to the curb after finding out the truth. Back to square one, back to the street urchin you are."

"They wouldn't. They wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't they? You may think highly of Robin, but if I were you, I wouldn't trust the hypocrite. He could send you back on your bum any second of the day. Starfire, she simply thinks of you as competition for her future betrothed, and would remove you if she felt you were a threat. Cyborg, you may be his little sister, but he would just fall to the suspicions of demons and witches of yore, and not trust you. Beast Boy, you rival my apprentice for his heart, but he never cared about you. When he said you were creepy, he meant it with all of his heart and his apology with none of his heart."

"My friends? No."

"Yes, Raven. They will reject you just like everybody else has. If you make it out alive, I guarantee you they will not welcome you back with open arms."

Slade walked out of the room, leaving Raven to silently weep alone before heading to the gym where his apprentice was training, building up her physical strength.

Slade stated, "Hello, apprentice."

Terra, noticing Slade was there, turned around to face him. "Hello, master. What do you request of me?"

Slade sharply stated, "I'm going out for tonight. Raven is your responsibility."

Terra asked, "What am I to do with her?"

Slade said, "Your choice. Just ensure it continues to break her. Do you need a suggestion?"

A malicious smile began to grin on Terra's face, something Slade noted. "No. I have the perfect idea."

* * *

Raven had been brought back to her cell, but expectedly, she had been brought nothing to eat or drink. Her stomach was roaring louder than it had in a while and her throat was beginning to dry.

Someone opened the door, and Raven saw Terra come in, wearing just a black and orange robe. Raven asked, "Terra, what are you doing here? Where's Slade? Why are you in that robe?"

Terra said, "Slade won't be here for the evening. He delegated you to me, and tonight, you are mine."

With that, Terra slipped off Raven's boots before pulling off the tattered leotard, just as Slade had done before. Raven was getting nervous. She knew Terra was insane, but this? What was going to happen now? Before she could say anything, Terra inserted a strap-on gag into her mouth.

Terra pulled off her robe, revealing she to be wearing nothing beneath it, revealing her breasts, genitalia, and yellow pubic hair. With that, Terra pounced on Raven, putting herself on top of her.

Terra said, "This is going to be fun." With that, she began to rub her fingers into Raven's pubic region, quickly noticing just how wet Raven is as Raven's bodily fluid was already coating her insides.

While her hand was pumping in and out of Raven, Terra's other hand was slowly wondering around Raven's body, touching her face and neck before arriving at her breasts.

Terra's hand began pinching around the flesh, which began to cause Raven to scream, but they were muffled out by the gag. Terra reached Raven's nipples and pinched them, noticing how erect they have become.

Terra noted, "Raven, for a rape, you are very aroused." With that, Terra put her lips up to Raven's nipple and began to lick it slowly, savoring every second.

After savoring the second nipple, Raven had reached climax, spilling cum out of her body. Terra then went down towards Raven's vagina and began licking the cum that had exited her body.

Terra said, "You really are one hot partner, Rae." Raven took immediate offense to the nickname Terra gave her.

With that, Terra put herself back on top before beginning to grind up her nether region against Raven's as Terra rubbed Raven's breasts.

Terra was moaning in pleasure the entire time while Raven was screaming in pain, having been violated by another woman - one she hated with every ounce of bone in her body.

The two climaxed, which exhausted Raven from all of the pain plus the torture of the day, but it left Terra excited. Terra grabbed her robe and put it back on herself before removing the gag on Raven's mouth.

Raven screamed out, "Why the hell did you do that, Terra?"

Terra said, "To pain you. And I had a hell of a lot of fun, Rae."

With that, Terra walked out of the cell, leaving Raven to quietly weep and put her clothing back on.

* * *

Terra was walking back to her quarters when she encountered Slade, returning from his outing. Slade asked, "How did it go?"

Terra said, "Exceptionally well. She's closer to breaking now. It's just a matter of time."

Terra walked past Slade as Slade noticed the scent of cum and Terra in her bathrobe. Realizing what Terra had done to his prisoner, he thought _You are one crazy girl Terra. I've taught you well._


	5. Games and Role Play

It's been four days since Terra did her one-on-one with Raven, and the routine of Raven's torture had yet to change - Slade continued to interrogate her for information on the Titans Raven stubbornly refused to give as well as hurting her psychologically with loneliness, Terra used her for target practice and hurt her so.

At night, however, was were things got particularly nasty, when Slade would rape Raven on the cold floor of her cell. Ever since Terra raped Raven, she was coming in and actually masturbating to the rape.

Raven was continually haunted by nightmares of what Slade and Terra were doing to her and her lack of food and water continued to cause her to lose strength. She was becoming weaker by the day, which meant hopefully her suffering would soon end and she might be able to be free. If she wasn't left a total shell, that is.

* * *

Instead of Terra and the Slade-bots walking into the room in the morning, it was simply Slade, who was checking in on his half-demon prisoner.

Raven was nothing short of nervous right about now - Slade coming in never meant anything good. However, Slade sat down and passed to Raven a plate.

She opened it up and saw there was a small blueberry muffin. Raven quickly unwrapped the muffin and devoured it in two quick bites. Her stomach needed more sustenance, but she was lucky to get what she got.

Slade said, "Today I figure we change up our routine."

Raven asked, "What do you mean?"

Slade's reply was, "How about a little game? Hide and seek."

"What are the rules?"

"You hide somewhere in this base, somewhere you can access - I did lock some of the doors of rooms you cannot access. You have to hide out there for an hour. If you win, I take off your collar and you are free to leave. If I win, I take your bra. And if you're thinking about it, Raven, you really lack a choice."

Raven knew Slade was right, but she did have a chance to escape, and she really couldn't be broken much lower. Raven said, "Okay. Let's play."

Slade said, "Only I will be looking for you. My robots are currently under maintenance and I have Terra running errands. It will just be you and me. I'll give you a five minute head start to choose your hiding place."

With that, Slade closed his eye and Raven quickly proceeded out of the doorway. She could have attacked Slade, but he would have easily retaliated and cost her the game. Raven looked around and then turned left, seeing there was little on the right side.

She saw there was a layer of wet dirt on the floor, which she tried to avoid putting her feet in, knowing Slade would very well figure out where she was going. Her feet landed into a puddle of water, which Raven tried to dry off.

She saw two separate corridors. Raven took the right corridor and continued down it to see around a dozen doors. She began opening doors to see if she could get in. One by one Raven noticed the doors were all locked, rooms Slade didn't want Raven to enter.

After checking all of the doors in the corridor, she saw there was a corridor with two directions. Raven took the left direction and continued to check the doors. The first door she opened, she saw another entrance to the track room. Raven quickly closed the door, haunted by those memories.

She continued trying to open the doors, finding some were locked but some were open. Raven, realizing that her time was almost up to hide, opened one last door and put herself inside of it.

Raven looked around and saw that she was in an observation room for one of Slade's torture rooms. She put her legs to her chest as she crawled into the darkest corner, waiting for the hour to pass.

Slade's watch beeped when the five minutes went by. The hour long countdown soon began and Slade exited the cell. He turned left and examined the wet dirt and puddle on the floor. He noticed the lack of footsteps in the dirt and noticed a set of bootprints on the ground in water.

He went up to the corridor entryways and quickly took a left, knowing there were quite a few doors there Raven could hide in.

He went down the first line of doors, knowing they were all locked and Raven could not get inside of them, given her powers were suppressed by the collar. He went to the end of the corridor and took a left turn to see four doors.

Slade opened the only open door, which led to an interrogation room, but noticed nobody was there. Slade said, "Clever girl", before heading out of the corridor.

Slade reached the two corridor entryways and took the right, strolling down to find his prisoner. The first line of doors were all locked by Slade so he quickly made a left at the hall and began examining the rooms.

In the observation room, Raven heard footsteps were coming, rapid footsteps, louder footsteps. She knew her time was up and she needed a miracle to be free.

No such miracle came as Slade opened the door and saw Raven. Slade said, "Game over. I win."

Raven stuttered out, "How?"

Slade said, "There were only a few doors that weren't closed. And of those, there were only two you wouldn't hesitate to go into. You managed to hide from me for twenty minutes."

Slade quickly walked up to Raven, who was nervous as she knew what Slade was about to do. He pushed her legs down away from her body before ripping off the upper part of her leotard, leaving her clad just in the boots and lower part of her leotard.

Slade forcefully grabbed Raven's hand and soon pulled a leash from his belt, putting it onto Raven's collar. Slade proceeded to pull Raven onto the ground before kicking the back of both of her knees.

Slade said, "Let's go my little pet." Raven growled at Slade, who enjoyed seeing her as little more than an animal.

Slade then dragged the leashed Raven out of the room to face her next torture of the day.

* * *

The Titans were unsuccessful in trying to find a replacement for Raven. Nobody they asked wanted to do it, nor could they find someone capable of replacing Raven.

Now, all that was on the minds of the Titans was killing Slade to avenge their fallen half-demon. Slade remained crafty, remaining inactive while he tortured Raven, so the Titans had no clue where he was.

They figured wherever they were being held, Slade had most likely evacuated, so that left very little knowledge of Slade's location to the Titans.

The Titans walked back into the tower after a ninety minute bout with XL Terrestrial and Punk Rocket. Terrestrial was much harder to force back down to his normal size while Punk was playing a sound that hurt their eardrums if they got too close to the source.

It had been their tenth straight hour plus fight since Raven's abduction, and the Titans were beginning to feel the strain as their injuries continued to add up while the crime rate failed to slow down.

Robin walked into his room, still sore from his injuries and lied down on his bed, turning his head to look at a picture of the Titans after Trigon's destruction. Robin noticed that it was the first time Raven actually smiled in a picture, since she was happy she was free of her father.

* * *

Raven was promptly tied down with chains in another one of Slade's interrogation rooms where Slade was sitting down in front of Raven when Terra suddenly arrived in.

Slade said, "Terra, situation report."

Terra said, "The Titans are continuing to wear. Who knows, maybe we'll take them down before we break the bitch."

Raven shouted out, "Okay, Terra. Why are you working for Slade? How did you get your powers and memories back?"

Terra took a chair and positioned it so the back was diagonal to Raven's left side. Terra sat herself down and began to explain. First she said, "You think he found me. No, I found him."

* * *

_It was all a strange occurence, Rae. I was walking one day back from Murakami High School four months ago when I got hit by a couple of rocks falling from the sky. At that moment, I regained my memory and then I noticed I could use my powers as well._

_I went back to my temporary housing and switched back into my old Titans uniform, knowing where I was going. I took some rocks and I flew to one of Slade's bases just outside of Jump._

_To my surprise, I was met with no security. The Slade-bots did not attack me and I was able to go in before speaking to Slade._

_Slade asked, "So Terra, why are you here? It's been a while."_

_I replied, "I've come back to serve you, master. My memories are back and my powers as well. The Titans' goody influence is gone from me. We will destroy them."_

_Slade said to me, his newly-returned apprentice, "Excellent work, apprentice. We will bring the city to its knees. First, you will need a new uniform. That doesn't suit you."_

_I replied, "I know."_

_Slade asked, "Is there something on your mind, Terra?"_

_I replied, "There is still some fuzzy-ness regarding my memories. Am I a virgin?"_

_Slade chuckled and said, "Of course. Why do you want to know?" Slade soon raised his eye in shock when he realized what I wanted._

_I said after he realized why I asked, "And I have the best idea."_

_During my time at Murakami High School, I became very obsessed with sexual role-play, thanks to one of my friends. My personal favorite was bondage situations._

_Slade came back to his room that night after doing some plotting in his lair, and he was in for the surprise of his life. He saw me, strapped to his bed by ropes, wearing nothing but a bikini._

_He came up to me and he took off his mask, revealing his face to me for the first time. We kissed and after taking off his clothing, he took off mine._

* * *

Terra finished, "And you can figure out the rest. I'm both his apprentice, and his girlfriend."

Slade said, "You got that right, Terra. But that last part, may have been a little out of place. Lover is the more accurate term."

Terra replied, "Super."

Raven said, "You are really fucking sick, Terra. You know that? I wouldn't have expected this even from you."

Terra sarcastically asked, "I know I am but what are you? Soon to be broken."

Raven added soon after, "You're still a minor Terra, so that evening your master became your lover, is statutory rape."

Terra shot back at Raven, "You call it statutory, I call it consensual. Anyway, adieu my little bitch."

With that, Terra left the room, leaving Slade and Raven inside. Slade soon walked out of the room as two Slade-bots came in.

The topless Raven was dumped back into her room, slowly awaiting Slade to come for her nightly punishment. However, Raven was blessed and cursed by his absence, fearing what could happen if she was confident he wasn't coming.

But Slade wasn't going to her cell that night. Instead, he went to his bedroom, where Terra was waiting in her robe.

Terra asked, "Master, did you miss me?" With that, she dropped her robe on the floor. Slade soon walked over to embrace his apprentice and lover for the evening. It was a very exciting evening for them both, the exact opposite of Raven's evening.


	6. Proof of Breaking

The Titans awoke from their unexpectedly uneasy sleep. It had been two weeks since they had lost Raven, and two weeks since they last got a good night of sleep.

Their fatigue was beginning to catch up to their loss of Raven, resulting in much longer fights with criminals. Yesterday's fight with SteamRoller and the White Monster wound up taking the entire day, exhausting the Titans.

As a result, Robin was forced to call in Jinx and Kid Flash to help them because of their decreasing energy and strength.

The Titans, that morning, went to the main ops room and were beginning to drudge around in restlessness, soon sitting down on the couch.

Robin asked, "Any of you get a good night of sleep?"

Beast Boy replied, "No. Not for over a week."

Cyborg said, "I've been trying to have my mechanical side make up for my sluggish human side, but it's beginning to give out. This lack of sleep is going to be the end of us."

Starfire said, "No. Our end will be our loss of Raven."

Suddenly, the television came on, revealing on the screen the one man the Titans hated more than any other - Slade.

Slade said, "It's about time one of you mentioned her. It's been what, two weeks?"

Robin growled, "Slade. What do you want? To torment us after you killed Raven?"

Slade chuckled a little after Robin's question before speaking. "No. Actually, Raven is still alive. Very much so."

Beast Boy demanded, "No. I saw you bring her body to my chamber. I saw, felt, and knew it."

Slade said, "You actually believe your memories? I planted that memory. You never escaped from my base. None of you."

Cyborg asked, "Then why are we here? Is this even real?"

Slade replied, "This is reality, Cyborg. The reason I let you go was that Raven made a deal with me. Your lives in exchange for her own. She's with me."

Beast Boy demanded, "Prove it. Prove that Raven is still alive."

With that, Slade changed the feed to a security camera of Raven, where she was crying in a corner, wearing just the bottom half of her ruined leotard. There were obvious abrasions on her back, legs, and arms. The security camera date shows that it is live.

Slade said, "Proof of life. Now, you believe me?"

Robin barked out, "What do you want from her?"

Slade said, "To break her. She's been a very excellent plaything so far. And soon I will have succeeded. Permanently breaking her. And I have to admit, she has been singing like a bird."

Starfire asked, "You chlorbag varblenerk. You will give us Raven well. Or you will regret it."

Slade said, "Goodbye, Titans."

With that, Slade cut the feed. The Titans were aghast by what Slade had just said. Slade had faked their own memories of escaping - he let them go while keeping Raven, and now he was torturing her without mercy.

Anger quickly filled Robin's veins and face before he growled, "Titans, we are going to find Raven and we are going to kill Slade no matter what it takes."

* * *

Raven remained in the corner of her room, almost exactly how Slade had showed the Titans only moments earlier. She was hurt beyond belief. It's been four days since Slade's hide-and-seek game with Raven and two days later, Slade won Raven's boots in a match game.

Raven was freezing from her exposure to the cold that was flooding her cell. The little light that was in her room was starting to fade out, leaving her increasingly in the dark. The collar on her neck was chilling her and her healing abilities were no longer active, rendering herself in increasing pain.

Suddenly, the door opened to her cell, coming into her cell was Terra, who was holding a leash in her hands and Slade, who was holding a knife.

Slade said, "Hello, Raven. Have a nice sleep?" Raven's response was shivering in the corner as she muttered, "No. I haven't slept in a while."

Slade then said, "It's time that we finished this up. You will break, I guarantee it. Apprentice?"

With that, Terra grabbed Raven by the neck before putting the leash on her collar, leaving her little more than a pet. Terra pushed Raven down onto the ground.

Slade kneeled down onto the ground and proceeded to make a cut on the back of her knees, which severed the joints in there, making it impossible for her to stand up.

Raven was now kneeling with her hands on the ground, much like she is crawling. Terra yanked on the leash and Raven was soon crawling towards Terra like a dog. Terra pulled the leash with her and Raven was forced to follow.

Slade walked behind his apprentice with Raven forced down onto the ground. This treatment had become more and more common as they were officially stripping her of her humanity - the only attribute she had left. Slade had her virginity and her powers suppressed with her strength almost completely gone. Slade was close to bagging him a raven.

With that, Raven was brought into a small room similar to those she had been brought into for her torture.

A Slade-bot came into the room and walked up to Slade, giving him the remote to her collar. The Slade-bot left the room as Terra moved Raven to the center of the room.

Slade said, "Shall we begin to see what tricks our little pet can do?"

Terra said, "Raven, sit."

Raven refused to do so, wanting to maintain whatever humanity she had left inside of her. Slade, however, refused to let that happen. He pressed a button on the remote and shocked her.

Slade said, "If you refuse to cooperate, I shock you. And it will hurt much more so than it may have before. With that, Slade turned a dial on the remote, which went from 1 to 10. He turned the remote from 2 to 6.

Slade pressed the button to shock her, which was five times stronger than the previous shock, hurting her terribly. Raven then sat down on the ground, like a normal human would, thinking it would stop the pain.

Slade did not stop the shocking, saying "Not like that. You know what I want, Raven."

With that, Raven changed her stance, so she was kneeling on the ground but her torso was like she was standing.

Slade turned off the shock collar, moving his hand off of the button, saying "Good girl. Roll over."

Raven proceeded to lie down onto the ground and rolled down over the ground until Slade was satisfied.

Slade pulled out a rubber ball. Terra grabbed the leash holding Raven and dragged her into the hallway. Slade followed, holding the ball.

Slade shouted, "Fetch" and threw the ball out away from Raven. Because of Slade's shock collar, she was forced to fetch the ball and bring it back to him.

Raven saw the ball and grabbed it with one of her hands before coming back to Slade and Terra. She was surprised to be met with another shock, causing her to drop the ball in pain.

Terra yelled at Raven, "You were supposed to bring the ball back in your mouth. Not in your hand you dumb bitch."

Raven said, "You never told me how. I'm not an animal."

Slade turned up the shock to 7 and continued to hurt Raven, causing her to scream in agony and pain. Slade moved his finger off the button as he knelt down beside his prisoner.

Slade said, "No talking. You are my pet and you will stay that way as long as I choose. Nothing is to say otherwise. Understand?"

Raven nodded in accepted defeat, knowing Slade would shock her if she spoke.

With that, Slade threw the ball back into the hallway before commanding "Fetch."

Raven went back over to the ball and put it in her teeth before crawling back over to Slade, ball in mouth.

Terra mockingly said, "Good bitch." With that, Raven dropped the ball before rolling it over to Slade by hitting it with her head. Raven knew that her humanity was going away quickly.

* * *

The Titans were trying to locate Slade, knowing he had Raven as his captive and was ready to finish her off. They needed to find her soon or she would be gone forever.

Beast Boy remembered something in the fake memory - the location of the gym, the gym at Walker Juvenile Society, a correctional facility designed for Jump youths that closed twenty years earlier.

The Titans stormed the building, with Robin yelling "Titans go!" as they breached the place. However, nobody was there. The place was empty, but they still decided to do a search as the place seemed _very_ familiar to them.

Beast Boy said, "I found fragments of rock over here! Terra's rock." With that statement, they were gaining confidence that they found the place where Slade showcased Raven being broken.

Starfire flew up to the mirror in the gym and hit it with two starbolts, destroying it and revealing the observation room. She yelled out, "I found where we were being held!"

Cyborg walked over to the middle of the gym where he examined some stains on the floor. He stated, "I got DNA samples. Raven's blood and Slade's cum. This is definitely the place."

Robin then said the unasked question, "So question is, where are they now?"

Starfire flew through the observation room and opened the door, continuing her path through the place, looking for anything even vaguely familiar.

Beast Boy then gave Robin and Cyborg a lift up to the observation room, carrying them up as a giraffe, and then they scanned the place for anything useful.

Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound and quickly caught onto Slade's scent, following it out of the room and into the hallways. Robin and Cyborg followed, knowing that this very well maybe the path to Raven.

Starfire noticed Beast Boy running right near her and Starfire subsequently joined Robin and Cyborg in their pursuit of Raven, ultimately coming across a blocked-off passageway.

Beast Boy continued sniffing around before turning back into a human. He said, "This is it. Definitely where Slade went. Blocked off the passageways so he couldn't be followed."

Robin said, "Star, destroy that wall."

Starfire replied to her love, "With pleasure."

Starfire's starbolts quickly disintegrated the wall to bits, revealing the tunnels running there. The Titans then ran into the tunnels, seeking to find Slade's hideout, hopefully before it's too late.

* * *

Back at Slade's hideout, Slade and Terra were unaware of the Titans coming, since there were no points where they could put in security cameras in the tunnels, given the uneven surface and the creatures that constantly roamed taking cameras down.

Meanwhile, Slade was now holding Raven's leash as Terra followed, intending to bring Raven to what will be her last station of torture, coming to a door to an unknown room.

Before the door could be opened, Terra furiously ripped off the last fragment of Raven's leotard, leaving her completely naked like an animal in front of Slade and Terra. Terra sarcastically added, "You won't be needing this any more" before throwing the torn cloth away.

Slade opened the door and proceeded to have four Slade-bots come in to handle Raven. Two of them tied up her hands in chains to the ceiling while one removed the leash from her collar and another was chaining her legs such that she could not use them to cover up her sensitive area.

Slade said, "Raven, you have done so much for Jump City as a hero. Now, it's time for repayment." Raven struggled to figure out what that cryptic comment meant as she was chained up.

The door on the other side opened, revealing Dr. Light in front, followed by Mumbo Jumbo, Johnny Rancid, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and so many other villains Raven had taken down with the Titans.

Dr. Light came into the room and Slade said, "Five minutes. No more, and please leave her in a state where others can get their fill."

Light replied, "Will do. Raven, time to get some good old fashioned revenge, a dish best served light."

With that, Light began beating up Raven, punching her repeatedly in the face and the abdomen, causing her to scream out loud. Slade and Terra had considered putting a gag on Raven so she couldn't cry out in pain, but they felt her screams would make the experience all the more pleasurable.

When the five minute timer was up, a beeping light came out, signifying his time was up. Dr. Light exited the room and Mumbo soon came in, ready to exact some vengeance against the sorceress that humiliated him inside of his own hat.

Raven began screaming as Mumbo unleashed his attacks on Raven, repeatedly kicking her in the torso which had already taken so much punishment in the past two weeks.

Raven's screams were loud enough that the Titans heard them.

Robin said, "This way, come on, Raven's here and she's in danger." The Titans headed off in the direction towards Slade's base. Question was, will they reach it in time to save Raven from Slade.


	7. Fight & Injuries

**Author's Note**

This isn't the end of the story - there are two more chapters after this, tentatively. And there is a massive fight scene in this chapter, so you need to make sure you can follow what's going to happen.

* * *

The Titans quickly rounded a left corner as they began searching for Raven in the tunnels. They knew she was there, but where? Cyborg set his scanners to try to find Raven while Beast Boy tried to sniff her out.

Beast Boy came across a door with Raven's scent attached to it and Robin kicked it open. They saw nothing was there, but the room looked awfully familiar.

Robin stated, "This was where they were holding Raven. Where is she now?"

Raven let out another painful scream, and Cyborg said, "This way. She should be nearby."

Cyborg quickly led the Titans in their search for Raven, coming the double corridors. They took a left turn as they began looking for the door that leads to their demonling.

Starfire begins busting doors open, hoping to find Slade or Raven, but is never greeted with either of them, only a few Slade-bots on occasion.

Beast Boy sniffed out Raven's scent and leads them to one of the far doors on the corridor. Robin and Starfire burst it open and they quickly saw the massive line of villains.

At the back of the line, See-More said, "Hey, the Titans are here. They're gonna ruin everything."

Slade, far away from See-More, yelled to the crowd, "Take down the Titans and you'll get your turn beating them up."

With that, dozens of villains charged at the four exhausted Titans. Robin quickly found himself surrounded by Brother Blood, Mad Mod, Killer Moth, and Trident. Starfire was blocked off by a ring of Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Control Freak, and Gizmo. Cyborg was cornered by General Immortus, Angel, See-More, and Ding Dong Daddy. Beast Boy found himself facing off with the surrounding Madame Rouge, Professor Chang, Adonis, and Kyd Wykkyd.

The fight quickly took off as the Titans tried to beat the mass of adversaries that tried to take them down once and for all.

Robin delivered two right crosses to Trident, causing him to fall back but he quickly pulled out his trident and charged right back at Robin. Robin pulled out two bird-a-rangs and sliced the trident apart before kicking him in the stomach before pushing him down with two pounding stomps to his back.

As Robin then engaged in combat with Killer Moth, Starfire was in what appeared to be a wrestling match with Mammoth before she was able to overpower him, albeit barely, and threw him back into the wall, which also took out the HIVE Headmistress and the Puppet King.

Starfire quickly locked herself into battle with Control Freak as Cyborg dealt with Ding Dong Daddy, who was trying to use any of his gadgets to defeat Cyborg. Cyborg was able to disarm the road king before knocking him unconscious with a single punch that forced him onto the ground.

Beast Boy was facing off for his life against Kyd Wykkyd as Cyborg then tackled General Immortus, who armed himself with an armored suit. Wykkyd was teleporting all around Beast Boy, making it almost impossible for him to land a good attack on him. Beast Boy turned into a chimpanzee and jumped onto Wykkyd, who quickly threw him off.

Killer Moth unleashed a stinging moth spray onto Robin, which caused him severe pain in the chest as he was stumbling around, soon garnering repeated hits from Private HIVE, Cheshire, and Psimon. However, Robin soon refocused himself and grabbed Psimon by the head, throwing him into Cheshire and knocking them both out of the fight.

Robin then met an unexpected blast from Brother Blood, who began fighting Robin. Control Freak was unleashing replicas of the T-1000 and Scar on Starfire, who struggled to blast them away as they just reformed themselves constantly. Starfire was pretty much firing her starbolts blind, which missed their intended targets, but did knock out Private HIVE and Mother Mae-Eye.

Cyborg quickly gained the upper hand on General Immortus, ripping his suit apart and weakening him. Immortus pulled out an energy blaster and proceeded to shoot Cyborg in the shoulder, which wounded him badly as Immortus began doing battle with the remaining parts of his suit. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Immortus, which missed him and hit the wall.

The resulting reaction from Cyborg's wall blast sent a piece of ceiling right onto Kyd Wykkyd's head, knocking him out and saving Beast Boy from his doom. Beast Boy soon began fighting off Professor Chang, quickly scratching him up as a jaguar before knocking him unconscious.

Beast Boy engaged Madame Rouge in combat as Robin began fighting Brother Blood and Killer Moth at the same time, trying to avoid Blood's psychic attacks and Moth's poison, neither of which were very pleasant. Robin delivered two roundhouse kicks to Killer Moth's head, pushing him away while Robin hit Blood once in the chest with a punch, to which Blood retaliated with a throat slash.

Starfire was able to flip herself right over Control Freak, who turned around and was promptly met with a starbolt to his chest, knocking him into the wall - and into Fang. Her relief was short lived as over a dozen Billy Numerous clones surrounded her, and they began grabbing at her, forcing her to try to kick them off of her.

Cyborg finally ripped Immortus out of his suit and knocked him out before going into combat with Angel. Her wings made it bulky for her to move, which enabled Cyborg to trap her, trapping her wings into the wall before knocking her unconscious. It was now Cyborg against See-More, who used the many optical devices in his helmet in his favor against the half-robot.

Beast Boy tried to avoid Rouge's stretches over her but she was always one step ahead of him. Rouge snarked, "Poor Garfield, always the weakest of the Doom Patrol. Always the easiest to beat. No wonder you quit them and joined this second-rate team."

That got Beast Boy angry, and he proceeded to charge at Rouge, beginning to scratch her with the claws of his leopard. Beast Boy was soon able to get the advantage over Rouge, soon pointing the claws at Rouge's throat. Beast Boy turned back into a human and yelled at the Brotherhood's Russian spy, "I am not second rate!" With that, he punched Rouge unconscious and went back into the fight, squaring off with Adonis.

* * *

Inside the room next to the room where the brawl is occurring, the door into the room has been locked by Slade, who is currently inside with Terra, Johnny Rancid, and the strapped up Raven.

Slade said to Rancid, "Your turn. Hopefully, there will be no more interference."

With that, Rancid began his attack on Raven, Mumbo having left a minute earlier after finishing his round with Raven, leaving several scratches on her legs and burns on her back.

Rancid began with a number of punches to the head, which caused massive bruises to form, as Raven's head had taken a lot of punishment in the past week or two.

Rancid then went around to Raven's back and then began to deliver even more punishment - he repeatedly punched her around the spine, which was becoming much more fragile after the rocky surfaces she was laid upon.

Then, he crouched down to get a look at Raven's private region, ultimately grabbing the lips of her vagina and pulling them down, causing Raven to scream at the top of her lungs.

Slade looked into the other room and saw that the Titans were beginning to near the end of the lot of villains present. With that, Slade and Terra walked out of the room, leaving Rancid with Raven.

Unseen to anybody, Raven's eyes were beginning to close, as she was fading in and out of consciousness. Her body had taken too much damage it was losing its battle.

Rancid then proceeded to grab a pair of brass knuckles from his jacket pocket and put them on his hand. With Slade and Terra gone, he would do whatever he pleased to Raven.

He aimed the knuckles right at Raven's exposed genitalia and moved in for the kill...

* * *

Outside in the other room, the Titans heard Raven's loud (and last) scream. Suddenly, the exhausted Titans gained a second wind against their massive opposition.

Robin delivered a number of painful blows to Killer Moth's head before spinning around to deliver a knockout kick to his chest, putting him down for the count. With Moth down, he then proceeded to work on Brother Blood, who tried using his psychic powers but to no avail as Robin grew much less susceptible to Blood's tricks and managed to flip him down onto his back.

Starfire, feeling the righteous fury that powered her starbolts, unleashed them on Billy, quickly destroying all of his clones without any hesitation. Billy tried to run away but Starfire grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into the ceiling before he painfully crashed onto the ground. Starfire then went up against Gizmo, facing his robotic legs and mechanical devices, which she destroyed with rapid starbolts before slamming the tiny genius into the ground.

Cyborg was able to grab See-More's helmet and threw it onto the ground, destroying it to reveal his two brown eyes and black hair. Cyborg punched See-More's exposed head and forced him unconscious, down for the count. The fight was almost finished.

Beast Boy was gaining the upper hand on Adonis, as his suit was losing against Beast Boy's aggressive animal forms and soon the changeling smashed Adonis into the ground, breaking him out of the suit. Adonis tried to run away, but Beast Boy turned into a snake and bit him, injecting him with a sedative poison that knocked him out.

Mad Mod was soon all that was left and Cyborg knocked him out with one swift punch to the jaw. Now, the Titans just had to get inside the room and free Raven.

Starfire and Cyborg blasted down the wall to enable the Titans entry into the other room, where they saw Johnny Rancid mercilessly beating up a now unconscious Raven. Johnny Rancid saw the Titans surrounding him with fury, ready to attack. Before he could defend himself, Starfire grabbed him and threw him away from Raven. Cyborg punched Rancid repeatedly in the chest and face before Beast Boy slashed off his jacket and brass knuckles. At last, Robin twisted Rancid onto the ground.

With all of the villains down for the count, the Titans went to work trying to free Raven. Robin used his lock-pick tools to release the chains holding the now unconscious Raven, and she fell into Beast Boy's arms.

Beast Boy urgently said, "Guys, she's not breathing. Her heart's not going."

Cyborg then picked up Raven so he could remove the shock collar. He used a light screwdriver to ultimately find the hinges in the collar which he removed, enabling him to throw the collar off of Raven.

However, while the collar was off of her, she wasn't healing herself. She was still unconscious, near death.

Robin said, "We need to get her to the Tower! Now!"

* * *

The Titans urgently brought Raven back to the tower, believing she is almost at death, if not there already. They knew Slade did God knows what to Raven while she was in his captivity, and that may have killed her.

They put Raven in the med wing after putting her in a pair of black panties and a hospital gown, wanting to preserve her modesty and give her some clothing after what Slade put her through.

Cyborg was running tests on Raven to see what was happening to her. Because of his bond with Raven, Robin would know if Raven was dead, and he could feel that Raven was not dead. She was a half-demon, which made it nearly impossible to kill her; well except for other demons and mystical creatures.

Cyborg walked back into the room where the other Titans were seated and revealed his diagnosis.

Cyborg stated, "Raven has entered a state of numbness. It's a death-like state that occurs in half-demons when they have taken too much damage that they cannot heal. As a result, Raven can no longer feel anything. No feeling to her pain and bruising, no connection to her senses, her emotions are completely detached."

Robin asked, "Can she be brought out of this state?"

Cyborg replied, "If we can get inside of her mind and ultimately tell her that the pain has stopped, we might be able to get her to restart her healing ability. This should activate the healing trance and her powers will return as a result. Unfortunately, it's really a one-time shot. If we fail, what little signs of life remain in Raven will vanish."

Beast Boy commented, "We have one chance to resurrect Raven, and we have to convince her that the pain is over, but since she fell into this state while being assaulted by Rancid, that may be hard to prove."

Starfire said, "I cannot lose Raven. We cannot lose her. She gave up her life for us, and we will not let it go in vain."

Robin said, "We need her meditation mirror. All four of us will have to go. We don't have much time. Slade and Terra are still on the loose."


	8. Numbness and Necessity

After the Titans had located their base and rescued Raven, Slade and Terra had since abandoned it, knowing that their location had been compromised.

The two were currently hiding at another one of Slade's bases on the other side of the city. Now, they were trying to figure out their next move - Raven had escaped before they could finish completely breaking her.

Slade asked his apprentice, "Terra, how are we going to finish this? We need to recapture Raven. She won't be broken if the Titans heal her."

Terra replied, "They undoubtedly returned back to the Tower, Slade. We have to take them down. All of them."

Slade then said to Terra, "Your feelings for the changeling will not interfere in your performance, will it?"

Terra responded, "No. I have no compassion for them. In fact, I think it will hurt them more. Make sure you bring the upgrated Slade-bots. We'll need a distraction to move the Titans away from Raven."

Slade commented, "So be it."

With that, Slade went to his cabinet to get a bottle of chardonnay. He brought the bottle and two shot glasses back to the table where he and Terra were seated.

Slade poured two glasses with the chardonnay and gave one to Terra and one to himself. They raised their glasses and Terra said, "Cheers."

The two clinked their glasses and took a drink of chardonnay.

* * *

Back in the Tower, the Titans got Raven's hand mirror in order to access Raven's mind. The stakes could not be higher right about now - if they couldn't convince Raven to come out of her numbness, it would stay permanently. They did not want Raven numb for eternity.

The four Titans were then sucked into the mirror by the black energy inside of it. It seemed like an endless drop for the Titans, especially since they had little idea what was going to happen - well except for Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had been inside her mind before.

They at last landed on the rocky platform, which resulted in an uneasy landing but they still got on, intact and unharmed. The Titans got on and quickly tried to find Raven.

Beast Boy and Cyborg, with their experience in Raven's head, took lead, unable to find the ravens that told them to turn back or any of Raven's emotions - no Joy or Timid or even Rage.

The Titans were soon approaching the Forbidden Portal, which was the exit from Raven's mind, but they still had yet to find Raven. They were becoming hopeless until Starfire suddenly sensed an extra door, one near the Forbidden Portal.

The Titans quickly walked up to the door and opened it, which zipped them over to the center of Raven's mind, where they saw Raven. Unlike the battered Raven that was laying in med bay, she was looking more like herself.

Robin started out with, "Raven? Is that you?"

Raven replied, "Partially. Just the bare essence of me. I've numbed myself, Robin. My emotions are transparent and my senses are down. You're here to convince me to un-numb myself."

Cyborg said, "Pretty much. We rescued you from Slade. You took a lot of damage. Un-numb yourself, your powers will be back, you can heal herself."

Raven stated, "It may be over for now, but it will resume. The pain will come back and it won't stop. Just because you rescue me from one hell doesn't mean another hell will come later. Why should I return? You only used me to your own devices. You never cared about me."

Beast Boy, startled, yelled out, "What are you saying Raven? Of course we care about you! What shit was Slade feeding you? He just wanted you to break. We didn't use you. He did."

Raven said, "He used my pain to hurt me even more. He fucked me without compassion, tortured me for information, demeaned me, and stripped me of my humanity. And it wasn't just him."

Starfire meekly commented, "Terra."

Raven replied, "She's not just his apprentice. She's his lover. She has become much more twisted than you can imagine. Terra sought Slade out, when she regained her memory and powers, and whatever good was in her system is gone forever. She used me for target practice and aroused herself with Slade raping me, she even raped me one night."

The Titans were nothing short of aghast when they heard what Terra had done. She went from confused, unstable geomancer to Slade's double agent to redeemed statue to amnesiac student to violent apprentice.

Robin said to Raven, "We know why you stayed behind. You sacrificed yourself to save us."

Raven lamented, "Perhaps I have gotten too selfless. Maybe in selfishness I have given up on myself. Now that I have had time to think, my life has been nothing but pain. And it has only aggravated itself after I joined the team."

Beast Boy said, "Raven, joining the Titans was not a mistake for you. Things would have been worse for you, much worse, had you not joined. Much worse for all of us in fact. You said it yourself, you are perhaps too selfless and you need to see what your actions might have caused."

With that, Raven entered a meditative pose, floating in a lotus position as the Titans watched, not knowing what was going on.

Suddenly, the Titans were sucked into Raven as a white glow surrounded her.

* * *

Raven found herself surrounded by a black void, seeing nothing around her, almost empty and completely blank. She took a few steps around in an attempt to trigger something.

That was when she saw a white glow out in the distance. Raven ran over it to see none other than her own mother - Arella.

Raven said, "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Arella told her daughter, "Freeing you from your numb state. Here to convince you to return."

Raven asked, "How?"

Arella's response was, "Come. Let us see how the lives of you and your friends would be different had you not intervened on that day."

With that, the black void was replaced by the alleyway where Raven was hiding when Robin, Beast Boy (still with his ridiculous mask on), and Cyborg (hiding himself behind a gray sweatshirt) were fighting Starfire, who was strapped in handcuffs and a prison outfit.

Raven silently watched as the Raven in this scenario just watched the fight, too afraid to intervene on behalf of Starfire. She knew her true reason for the rampage - she was trying to free herself from the handcuffs to help avoid her slavers. However, she feared having to fight three other people as she didn't want to risk them getting hurt, or herself.

The fight finished up as two Gordonian bounty hunters landed on Earth and attacked Starfire. Starfire tried to fight back, having been able to remove the cap covering her hands, which enabled her to use her starbolts. However, one hit to the back of the head ended the fight and Starfire fell unconscious.

One of the Gordonians said, "Thank you for distracting the fugitive. She is very dangerous and had to be taken down. She will be returned to her prison. You will not have to deal with her again."

With that, Starfire and the two bounty hunters vanished, presumably teleported back onto the Gordonian prison ship Starfire had escaped from hours earlier.

The three boys then disbanded, their temporary alliance no longer necessary. Raven was disturbed at what she had seen as she watched her counterpart hide back in the alley, unseen to anybody, hiding herself away.

Arella asked, "Why did you not intervene here?"

Raven replied, "If I did, I would have been attacked by everybody - I would have done no help to Starfire. Trigon left his curse on me when I was exiled to Earth, mother, in that nobody would show me any kindness, only cruelty and neglect."

Arella then asked, "Why did you intervene in reality?"

Raven said, "I knew what she wanted, and I didn't want them to hurt her. She had undergone massive pains already. She needed to be free, free from her slavers."

"Even though Trigon's curse was still on you?"

"I kind of forgot about that at the time. How did it go away in the first...Fate. My visit to his Tower must have cancelled out the curse."

"And as a result, the Titans would become your first friends, your only ones. You forgot about your visit to Fate and failed to intervene on behalf of Starfire. Now we have to see what that would have caused."

With that statement, Raven and Arella were instantly transported to the Citadel homeworld, where the Gordonians had handed Starfire off, per the arrangements of Starfire's sister, Blackfire.

Raven and Arella then walked around the place before finding Starfire, who was being mercilessly whipped by Lord Trogaar, the Gordonian leader. Starfire was being forced to plow all of the Citadel fields for harvest, which she then had to do. However, the fields were incredibly rocky and infertile, which made her task much more difficult.

Raven noticed Starfire was bound by power resistant cuffs on her hands and a collar on her neck. Starfire was unable to escape as Trogaar relentlessly pushed her harder to do a near-impossible task.

Suddenly, Starfire, exhausted from nearly seventy hours of non-stop work, collapsed onto the ground. Trogaar said (translated into English), "You are tired, slave. Here, let's have a task for you much more suited."

With that, Trogaar dragged Starfire away from the fields and into a nearby hut, which the door was shut. Raven and Arella could only hear Starfire's screams of anguish and begging to stop as well as the thrusting inside.

Raven tried using her powers on the hut in an attempt to stop the rape. Arella said, "They are but shadows. Your actions will have no interference on what happens in the visions."

Trogaar left the hut, with no visible differences on Trogaar, but Raven could sense what Trogaar had done to her friend. Raven went inside of the hut to see Starfire, whose rags of clothing had been completely ripped off, crying hopelessly on the floor. Such sadness was uncommon for Starfire, and Raven knew it was not the first time Starfire had been hurt like this, nor would it be the last.

Raven knew that Starfire had not experienced sexual assault on Earth, or anytime before her arrival, so Raven realized that Starfire's life would have been better off because of Raven's interference.

Raven said, "I have seen enough Arella."

Arella simply stated, "No. This was just the beginning. Now we must look at your green friend."

* * *

With that statement, the surroundings of Raven and Arella changed dramatically. It then went from the Citadel homeworld to the Brotherhood of Evil base in the Amazon.

Raven and Arella watched as she saw the black hole generator form, as did the Brain, Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, and General Immortus. However, what then followed was the Doom Patrol.

She saw Negative Man, whose spirit was separated from his body, Elasti-Girl who was unable to expand or contract herself out of the electrical cell that bound her, Mento who was unable to use his mind to the fullest as the Brain mentally tortured him.

What Raven did not expect to see was Beast Boy, who had both a shock collar on his neck and was surrounded by the same field that surrounded the other members of the Doom Patrol while Robot-Man had been disabled months earlier.

Raven figured that if Beast Boy had not joined the Titans, he would have undoubtedly remained with the Doom Patrol and have been captured just like the rest, because the Brain had figured out Mento's tricks long ago.

The Brain was just about finished with the black hole generator and was ready to fire, demonstrating his greatest success to the now captive Doom Patrol.

With the generator complete, the Brain fired it at New York City, destroying it in seconds with a black hole that impressed even him.

The Brain then commanded, "Finish off. The prisoners."

Mallah said, "With pleasure."

Mallah then proceeded to turn up a heavy UV light in the cell that contained Negative Man's spirit. In seconds, his spirit was completely destroyed, turning Negative Man into nothing but fallen bandages and his Doom Patrol uniform.

Monsieur Mallah soon flooded into Elasti-Girl's chamber liquid nitrogen, which caused her to stiffen up, unable to move. After the liquid nitrogen quickly covered all of Elasti-Girl's body, her body shattered.

Mento screamed in anguish as he watched his wife being murdered before his eyes. Then he, Raven, and Arella watched as Monsieur Mallah injected a neuro-toxin into Beast Boy's blood stream.

Beast Boy quickly became pale as his skin lost its life, as his brain underwent a massive shutdown. Seconds after injection, Beast Boy fell down in his cage, dead.

Raven spoke, unheard by the shadows of the vision, "Beast Boy would have remained with the Patrol. Been captured and executed. The Titans gave him a chance to live, to be independent, to be a kid."

Raven then heard the Brain say, "Any last words. Mento."

Mento defiantly said, "Fuck you."

With that, Mento's helmet was forcefully ripped off by Mallah before Mallah twisted his neck.

Raven said, "Enough, mother. Enough!"

Arella said, "Not yet my daughter. Next is your mechanical friend."

* * *

The surroundings of Raven and Arella changed again, this time from the Brotherhood of Evil base to a laboratory in Metropolis. Raven noticed that this lab was in fact STAR Labs, one of the most controversial locations in the United States.

Why? Because of the very controversial experiments done on meta-humans at the lab.

Raven and Arella looked around the many tanks inside of the lab, before they found the one that caught their attention. It had Cyborg, or known as Victor Stone here, in the tank for experimentation.

But he was in fact a pure robot now. His humanity was long gone, having lost the last piece of him that made him Cyborg.

Raven noticed two STAR scientists coming to check on Victor. The first scientist said, "Stone is coming across excellently. Eventually we will turn him into an army weapon."

The other scientist said, "His humanity was interfering with his robotic capabilities. His accident gave us something great and now we can fully use it."

Raven simply said, "Cyborg's worst fear. And mine. Succumbing to the other side. The non-human. Without human companionship, they turned him into a robot. No personality. No control. No remorse. This can't be happening."

Arella said, "It is not. It is merely a portrait of things that could have been. Now we have to talk about your leader."

* * *

The landscape once again changed for Arella and Raven. It was a less familiar setting, one she had not seen for a while. It was Slade's old base of operations.

Slade walked out into his base, examining his Slade-bot army, preparing it for a massive attack.

Slade shouted, "Apprentices! It is time!"

With that, Raven saw Terra first walk out onto the stage, wearing the Slade outfit he had given her when she rejoined him. The next person coming across was Robin, who was not wearing his usual mask but was wearing the outfit Slade gave him when he was his forced apprentice.

Robin, now known as Claw, said, "What is the plan for today, master?"

Slade said, "We shall conquer the city today, once and for all! You have proven yourself well. You will succeed. Terra, you take the south side and the quarry. Claw, the north."

Raven saw that Robin had become Slade's apprentice - something he would hate with all of his heart as a Titan, and was working with Terra, something Raven despised.

Raven and Arella casually watched as Claw and Terra conquered Jump City with the Slade-bots, showing no mercy to the inhabitants of the city - at least a third of the city was killed and half the city was destroyed.

Raven was disgusted at Robin/Claw, not knowing he was capable of such cruelty and destruction. But was this better than being leader of the Titans?

Night passed and Raven and Arella watched Robin/Claw in his room. He was unable to sleep, as Slade and Terra were making a ruckus nearby in their lovemaking. Claw was surprisingly upset with himself and was crying in his room, unheard by all except Arella and Raven.

Raven said, "Robin was forced to become Slade's apprentice. He never wanted to. I can sense it without doubt or hesitation. But he was forced to. I've seen it all Arella."

Arella said, "No. There is one more you have to see."

Raven asked, "Who?"

* * *

With that, the background changed one more time for Raven and Arella. This time, it was a background Raven knew all too well - it was the world she created when she opened the portal that enabled Trigon's entry.

Raven shrieked, "No. This is my vision. It did come to pass even when I joined the Titans."

Arella said, "True it come to pass, but had you not been a Titan, it would not have been averted. Had it not been for them, Trigon would be alive and rule everything and everyone."

Raven asked, "And while the rest of the world became stone, what did become of me?"

Arella said, "Some things are better left unsaid."

With that cryptic remark, Raven began hearing screams of herself in the distance. She chose not to look, knowing very well what would be on the other side as she saw her father's shadow, thrusting into her.

Raven said, "My life. Their lives. Our lives. They all would have been worse had I not interfered. My life has a purpose. I exist for more than just the destruction of the world. Had it not been for me, they would all be dead or worse. The Titans existed because of me. They need me and I need them. My life truly has meaning. I have to feel again."

The apocalyptic wasteland soon vanished from Raven's sight as the black void returned.

* * *

The Titans fell out of the mirror and back into Raven's room, having been apart of Raven's visions of how worse her life would have been had she not joined the Titans.

Beast Boy said, "We cannot take Raven for granted. She's our most powerful teammate and our raison d'etre."

Cyborg commented, "Nice French, grass stain."

Robin interjected, "Guys, Raven."

The Titans went into the med bay and finally saw Raven, who was now levitating up and down on the bed, indicating she has entered her healing trance. Already, the Titans noticed that her bruising had begun to fade and heal. She was looking a lot better than they had found her.

Starfire said, "We have succeeded. Raven will survive. She is no longer numb."

However, they were soon faced with an alarm. The Slade alarm. He was doing something big. The Titans didn't want to abandon Raven to go after Slade, but they knew they had to.

The Titans went to the main ops room to find Slade, only for the Titans to see six advanced Slade-bots in the room, plus Slade and Terra.

Slade said, "Greetings Titans. Give me the girl."

Robin said, "No. You will leave or else."

With that, the Titans went to battle against the Slade-bots, Slade, and Terra.


	9. Recovery and Revenge

**Author's Notes**

Okay, here's the final chapter to _Broken Bird_. Once this is finished, I will return to work on _Betrayed, Cast Off, Angry_ to finish it.

* * *

Slade was waiting for the Titans in the main ops room with Terra and six advanced Slade-bots. He had gotten in because Terra had managed to steal the security code from Raven's mind during her torture.

With that, he triggered the alarm but did not have the Titans alerted to a breach in their security. The Titans rushed into the ops room only to find their number one enemy inside.

Slade said, "Greetings Titans. Give me the girl."

Robin said, "No. You will leave or else."

With that, the Titans went to battle against the Slade-bots, Slade, and Terra. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired it at one of the Slade-bots. However, the Slade-bot had armor on it that blocked the shot.

Cyborg said, "Shit! They're armored."

Slade said, "Upgraded models. I only brought six because I only needed six to kill you all."

Starfire aimed her starbolts at another Slade-bot and fired away, but none were able to take down the Slade-bot. It was clear that these Slade-bots were much more durable than their predecessors.

Beast Boy charged into one of Slade-bots, as a rhino, and hit it right in the abdomen area and smashed it into a wall. However, when Beast Boy pulled out to examine the damage, it had only done a minor dent, which quickly filled in.

Slade said, "They regenerate quickly as well. Modeled after myself I must add."

Robin swung his bo-staff at Slade, but Slade's fighting skills were predictably superior to Robin's. Robin tried to land a hit but Slade always dodged each blow before delivering his own damage to Robin.

Robin lost his grip on the bo-staff as Slade gave a punishing side kick to Robin's ribs, smashing him against a wall. Robin quickly got back up and threw two bird-a-rangs at Slade.

Slade caught both bird-a-rangs and smashed them onto the ground, without any hesitation. Slade told Robin in a mocking tone, "You have to do better than that my ex-apprentice. You aren't worth my time. Terra, finish him."

Terra replied, "With pleasure."

Terra then charged at Robin, unleashing several rocks at the Titans leader. Robin had to dodge each rock as they came at him, harshly and mercilessly, quickly and accurately.

Cyborg grabbed hold of a chainsaw and quickly pushed it into one of the Slade-bots, trying to cut it in half. However, as the saw went through the Slade-bot, it regenerated the damage, rendering the saw useless.

The Slade-bot then punched Cyborg down onto the ground. Before it could unleash another punch into Cyborg's head, one bent on destroying him, Cyborg caught the punch and pushed it into the Slade-bot.

The Slade-bot short circuited and began walking out of control before its head exploded right off and it collapsed. Cyborg said, "One down, five to go."

Starfire began to charge up a starbolt in her hand before pushing it into the Slade-bot armor, having found a chink in the armor that enabled her to push her hand in.

Starfire fired the starbolt and blasted open the Slade-bot's chest. It quickly collapsed over, dead.

Beast Boy was trying to take down one of the Slade-bots, going through every one of his animal forms but was unable to deliver a blow powerful enough to take down the Slade-bot.

Beast Boy turned into an octopus and squirted some ink into the Slade-bot's face before turning into a gorilla, going behind the Slade-bot, and proceeded to snap its head off.

Slade said, "You may have beaten the first three, but these models also learn from the deaths of their comrades."

Robin was on the defensive against Terra, managing to pull another bo-staff to block the rocks that hammered him. However, Terra began gaining ground thanks to some underhanded tricks. She caused the floor to collapse, causing Robin's foot to get stuck.

Terra threw some rocks into Robin and hit him in the head, causing him to drop the bo-staff. Terra sent one more rock at Robin and forced him onto the ground, trapped in the floor and unconscious.

Terra asked, "Can we get the bitch now?"

Slade said, "Certainly. I'm sure our friends can handle the remaining Titans."

With that, Slade and Terra walked out of the main ops room, heading to the med bay, as the other Titans quickly found themselves surrounded by the enhanced Slade-bots.

* * *

Raven's injuries had all but finished healing, and she was slowly regaining consciousness as her senses and emotions returned to her. Raven had managed to convince herself, with assistance from the other Titans and the spirit of her deceased mother, Arella, to come out of her self-inflicted state of numbness.

Raven finally awoke and noticed her healing was for the most part complete. She also saw that she was in the Titans med bay, which meant they had freed her from Slade's prison, and that she was in a hospital gown and panties. Not her usual outfit, but better than the birthday suit Slade had forced her in.

What she soon heard disturbed her, she heard the sounds of battle. Cyborg's sonic cannon, Starfire's starbolts, Beast Boy's animal fighting, and Robin's bo-staff, plus Slade and Terra. They had come to reclaim her.

Raven was incredibly anxious and fearful, knowing what they had done to her. She didn't want to face any of it again, but she knew that the Titans weren't holding their ground against the two.

She tried to see if her powers had returned, noticing that the collar was no longer on her neck. She aimed her dark energy at one of the beds and noticed that the bed was lifted up in the air, surrounded by the dark energy. Her powers were back.

Raven peeked outside the door in the med bay to see if Slade and Terra were coming. She noticed that Slade and Terra were rounding the corner, about to find her.

With that, Raven engulfed herself in soul self and flew out of the room, trying to get distance away from the two, who she knew were focused on the med bay.

She returned herself to normal once she was out of sight of Terra and Slade, trying to run towards her room. Before she could move any further towards her room, she was blocked by a massive stone coming from the wall. Then, the stone pushed her back into clear view of the hallway.

Raven got up and saw Slade and Terra were headed right towards her. Raven then fired off a lot of her black energy at Slade and Terra. However, the two both managed to dodge all of her attacks and proceeded to get much closer to Raven, making her increasingly uneasy.

Suddenly, Terra grabbed Raven in a fist of rocks, squeezing her tightly. Terra told to Raven, "We meant to break you, and we will fucking break you!" Terra threw Raven into the wall as Slade walked up to Raven, trying to recover from the blow.

Slade then forcefully gripped Raven's arms as he forced her onto the floor, much like he had on the nights in her cell. He began ripping at Raven's hospital gown, slowly tearing it off, quickly exposing her panties and the lower part of abdomen.

Slade said, "Bring back memories? Of course it does, Raven. This will be it. I will break you and nothing can be done to stop it."

Raven was squirming beneath Slade as he continued to tear off her gown, leaving her stomach completely exposed but her breasts still covered. Raven tried to break free, but Slade distracted her powers with the forceful grab.

Suddenly, Raven's chakra stone began to glow black as Slade watched with his one eye, shocked at what was happening.

Raven yelled, "Get off!" With that, Slade was pushed off of Raven and back into a nearby wall. Raven got up and began to look at Terra, who became increasingly nervous.

Before Terra could flee, Raven grabbed her with a fist of black energy, dragging her towards Raven, intending on exacting her revenge for all she put her through.

Raven's eyes glowed incredibly white as her chakra colored black, which resulted in a stream of energy coming right from Raven's chakra into Terra. Raven proceeded to push all of her pain into Terra, everything Slade put her through, plus the pain brought from the people of Azarath, the people of Earth, Terra, and Trigon, plus so much more.

Terra was unable to bear the amount of pain Raven pushed into her, and when Raven finally stopped with the attack, Terra's eyes were pitch black as she fell down onto the ground, unmoving without a pulse or breathing.

Raven then hovered over to Slade, who was finally getting up, having watched his apprentice been beaten and just about killed. Slade said to Raven, "Killing me won't take your pain away."

Raven replied, "It won't, but you'll never hurt another soul again you fucking bastard." With that, a black razor proceeded to cut directly through Slade's throat. Slade's throat then spewed out blood, something Slade never expected to see.

Even with his enhanced healing ability, he was unable to heal this damage and after enough blood left his system, Slade collapsed and finally died. The arch-nemesis of the Titans was now a corpse.

* * *

Raven went back into the med bay but was quickly swept by the emotional downpour, and she slowly cried on the bed - she had become a monster, an abomination, killing Slade. Slade had promised he would break her, and he almost certainly had.

Suddenly, the other four Titans walked back into the med bay, noticing the disheveled, beaten Raven. Robin asked, "What happened, Raven?"

Raven said in monotone, "Slade and Terra came from me. Slade's dead, throat cut."

Beast Boy inquisitively asked, "And Terra?"

Raven replied, "I inflicted my pain onto Terra, all of it. Permanently comatose. She's essentially dead without a major miracle. She'll never wake up, I guarantee it. And what took you guys so long?"

Cyborg said, "Slade's advanced Slade-bots occupied us. We managed to take them all out, but they were definitely advanced. At least he'll never make them again."

Starfire asked, "Raven, how do you feel now?"

Raven coldly said, "At least I'm free. But I still am in so much pain. How am I supposed to move on? I shouldn't have let Slade get close to me."

Robin sat himself down next to Raven and said, "This is all my fault. I told you to go for pizza. I put you in Slade's path. If you weren't there, maybe none of this would have happened."

Raven replied, "Or maybe you would have all been broken. Or maybe Slade would have waited to attack me at the Tower. Slade was a patient man, he could have attacked whenever."

Beast Boy said, "We never realized just how good we had it. You saved us all more than we could ever repay. We didn't realize it until today, but you are the reason we exist. You are the reason the Titans exist."

Raven responded, "I realized that as well. I've hidden away for so long to avoid the pain but it all came back. It always would have. I just want it all to stop. I wish it never happened."

Robin said, "You're safe now. We can't undo it, but we can stand by you. Help you recover, give you a reason to keep going."

Raven replied, "Thank you. I could use some sustenance right about now."

Cyborg asked, "I take it you don't want pizza."

Raven's response was surprising, stating, "Actually, pizza sounds excellent. We never got to finish our pizza, or even order it."

Starfire asked, "Are you certain?"

Raven replied, "Yes. Just let me get dressed. I'm not going to the pizza place in...this."

Raven got dressed, putting on her leotard and cloak, something she missed so much. With that, the Titans headed out for pizza, and this time, there would be no interruptions to what wound up one of the better nights in recent Titan memory.


End file.
